The invention relates to an apparatus for evacuating air from an area above a body of liquid, and in particular an apparatus for evacuating contaminants and water vapor from an area above a swimming pool and exhausting the contaminants and water vapor to an area outside of an enclosure housing the swimming pool. The invention also provides a method for evacuating contaminants and water vapor from an enclosure housing a swimming pool.
In one embodiment of the invention comprises a perimeter drain assembly extending around the swimming pool, at least one conduit in communication with a channel defined by the drain assembly, at least one port in the conduit for directing air, at least one port in the conduit for directing liquid, at least one exhaust conduit, and at least one exhaust apparatus for drawing and directing the contaminants and water vapor to a desired area separate and apart from the swimming pool enclosure or facility.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for evacuating contaminants and water vapor from an enclosure housing a swimming pool comprising the steps of directing a flow of air against and/or across the surface of a swimming pool, creating a zone of containment for contaminants and water vapor substantially above the swimming pool, and evacuating the contaminants and water vapor across the pool surface into at least one port defined by the conduit and into an exhaust system.
The chemicals used to treat water in a swimming pool create contaminants that may be harmful to swimmers and others present within an enclosure housing a swimming pool (e.g., a natatorium). The water in the swimming pool also creates water vapor (i.e., humidity) within the swimming pool facility. The contaminants (e.g., chloramine) can irritate the eyes and air passages of individuals in and around the pool area. The contaminants such as chloramine are present in the air within the swimming pool enclosure, but are concentrated in an area immediately above the surface of the swimming pool. Unfortunately, greater amounts of chloramine are created when the swimming pool is in use due to swimmers agitating the water (e.g., swimming and splashing). Moreover, the high humidity within the enclosure creates an uncomfortable environment for individuals and can affect the physical structure (e.g., girders and roofing) forming the enclosure (e.g., corrosion).
Moreover, the high humidity formed within the enclosure housing a swimming pool requires that a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system run almost continuously to circulate and dehumidify the air contained within the enclosure. In addition, the HVAC system runs nearly continuously to circulate the air in order to avoid high concentrations of contaminants in the air.
It is desirable therefore to reduce the levels of contaminants and humidity within the enclosure housing a swimming pool. Moreover, it is desirable for swimming pool facilities to improve the efficiency of the HVAC system in order to reduce costs associated with circulating, filtering, and dehumidifying the air within the swimming pool facility.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses the requirements for an energy-efficient apparatus and method for evacuating contaminants and water vapor from a swimming pool facility.